


An Observant Owl

by dumbgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is caring, M/M, Mutual Pining, kenma becomes soft, kenma is kinda mean, rude customer made bokuto cry, they are coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbgf/pseuds/dumbgf
Summary: Bokuto and Kenma work in a video game store. After countless one-sided conversations, and offending his loud coworker, Kenma felt bad. He slowly gained a soft spot as well as new pronounced feelings.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	An Observant Owl

**Author's Note:**

> TW!! MENTIONED SKIPPING MEALS--please do not read if this triggers you. It is not the focal point of this story however it is spoken about for a little.

Kenma yawned, extremely fatigued from pulling all-nighters for a new video game he had to finish. He was on his way to work and he honestly loved the job. He sold video games and he only had one other person to open with.

Mornings weren’t super busy either which was perfect for Kenma since he wanted to do the least amount of work possible. He walked into the empty, spacious mall to find the store. 

He heard keys jingle behind him, “Yo! Kenma, what’s up?” His coworker, Bokuto, throws an arm over Kenma’s shoulder. 

Kenma was too drained to fight him off, “Tired.” He yawned again, eyes beginning to become teary.

Bokuto retracts his arm, “You need to get off those games,” Bokuto scolds as he unlocked the door for the two.

“I know,” Kenma sighed. “I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Why?” Bokuto invited him in, locking the door behind them again. He turned on the lights and went over to clock in.

Kenma followed, “Neighbours are too loud.”

“Ah,” Bokuto understood. “So tell ‘em to shut up.”

“I tried but they’re a bunch of college freshmen who throw frats.” Kenma complained.

“That.. sounds fun,” Bokuto admitted, “What’s your neighbour’s number?” Bokuto jokingly asks.

Kenma glared. “Please don’t tell me you were a frat boy.”

“I was,” Bokuto laughed loudly, restocking shelves alphabetically. Kenma fixed up signs and set up registers.

“That explains a lot.”

“Hey! I grew out of it.” 

“Did you? I can’t tell.”

“I’m ignoring that,” Bokuto rolls his eyes, “Also I’m going to open the store now.” He prompts, waiting for any possible objections.

Kenma nods, “Go ahead.”

Bokuto opened the doors, and their shift began.

It was mellow, nobody showed up at 9am for a video game anyway. Hours passed with nothing going on. Kenma would talk to Bokuto about the new villain he had to defeat in his game. Their shift got hectic around noon until 3pm. 

“Hey hey hey,” Bokuto greets a customer. “You wanna preorder? Ah okay--Nice, nice. How’s your day so far?” Bokuto’s customer service was always on point. Kenma, on the other hand, didn’t enjoy talking to customers. He let Bokuto handle questions or anything that requires lots of talking.

Kenma restocked game shelves, hoping that nobody would ask him a question. He felt a little bad that Bokuto did most of the work, however Bokuto didn’t seem to mind that much.

Their supervisor let them both off on a break, bringing other employees to take over temporarily. In the break room, Kenma played his gameboy and Bokuto hovered over his shoulder to watch.

“Ooh, what does that button do?” Bokuto asks.

“It's a power-up,” Kenma answers, “It makes you stronger.”

“Cool. You should probably eat though,” Bokuto suggests.

Kenma shook his head. “Not hungry.”

“Don’t care,” Bokuto counters. “Eat something, I know you skip breakfast too.”

Kenma looked up from his Gameboy, “How do you know that?”

Bokuto grins, “I have magic powers like your video game character.”

Kenma glared, “Are you a stalker?”

“Jeez--No!” Bokuto scoffed. “When I ask how’s your morning, you say you don’t have time for breakfast. And then I say ‘that’s why you get so low on energy’.”

Kenma remembered all those mornings Bokuto would check up on him. Whenever Kenma skipped breakfast, Bokuto always went over to the cafe beside their store to buy Kenma something quick.

“I remember,” Kenma mutters.

“Food fuels your brain too,” Bokuto ruffled up Kenma’s hair, “So eat now and your memory will get stronger. Then you won’t call me a stalker again.”

Kenma was slightly annoyed that his hair was messed up, “Fine--and don’t touch my hair.”

“Heheh sorry,” Bokuto raised his arms in defense. “I just don’t want you to pass out during our shift.”

“You are so dramatic,” Kenma rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m not! You can pass out from being dehydrated and you don’t drink enough water every day,” Bokuto counters. 

“When did you become my mom?” Kenma sneers.

“I’m not. I’m just looking out for you.”

Kenma put the Gameboy down and ate. Mainly to make Bokuto shut up but also because Bokuto was genuinely concerned.

It was a bit silent after that. The only thing that saved the silence was customers chatting with the supervisors outside the door.

Bokuto was on his phone, not paying attention to Kenma anymore. He sloppily ate his onigiri which slightly bothered Kenma.

“You have rice on your face,” Kenma points.

Bokuto entirely missed where Kenma pointed, “Did I get it?”

“Not even close.” Kenma leaned forward, reaching his hand out to wipe his thumb over Bokuto’s face, “Are you a dog? Slow down and stop making such a mess.” Kenma scolds.

“A dog?!” Bokuto offendedly repeats, “So mean.” He pouted.

“A dog isn’t that accurate,” Kenma agreed, “You kinda look like an owl.”

“Alright that's enough,” Bokuto stopped the insults.

Kenma knew to stay wary of Bokuto’s limits. Despite being cheery and kind, he’s easily irritable. When Bokuto gets into a bad mood, it seems to fog his mind and he can’t focus anymore. The last thing Kenma needed was a scolding from his supervisors for making Bokuto sad.

When their breaks were over, they went back to work and it was hectic. Customers piled up which meant Kenma had to work fast, and Bokuto knew Kenma hates working fast.

When their rush hour ended temporarily, Bokuto checked in with Kenma, “How are you holding up?” Bokuto pats his shoulder.

“Get your hand off me,” Kenma shook his shoulder to get Bokuto’s hand off. “I’m fine, I guess.”

“You’re nervous and pale,” Bokuto comments. “I know you don’t like dealing with lots of people.”

Kenma glared, “Stop.”

“Stop what?”

“You keep saying you know things about me and it's creepy,” Kenma didn’t understand why his heart thumped that Bokuto noticed little things about him, “Stop being so observant-- you weird owl.”

“Creepy? Weird?” Bokuto frowned, “I’m not either of those things, Kenma.”

Kenma knew Bokuto wasn't trying to be invasive. Kenma also knew that he was harsh on Bokuto. He couldn’t help it, whenever he felt threatened he got defensive. Bokuto isn’t a threatening person, but he felt threatened that Bokuto was trying to get to know Kenma, platonic or not.

Kenma wasn’t used to that type of attention and Bokuto took some time to learn that.

“Hey, how can I help?” Bokuto’s voice brought him back to reality, “Hmm.. I’m sorry I think we just ran out actually--”

“Ran out?” The customer repeats bitterly, “You didn’t even check dumbass. How the fuck would you run out? Don’t you have enough games in the backroom?--Actually can I speak to someone who doesn’t have awful hair?”

Bokuto’s watery eyes widened and his lips turned into a deeper frown, “L..Let me get my supervisor for you, sir.” Bokuto tried to hold back his tears but it didn’t work. As soon as he turned around to the backroom, waterfalls fell out of his eyes.

Kenma glared at the customer. He couldn’t say anything since he could lose his job over this. His supervisor kicked out the customer for making Bokuto cry. He stayed in the back until his tears dried, but he didn’t feel any better.

He came back out, eyes red. He didn’t say anything, only glancing at the clock and wishing time would run by. Kenma didn’t know what he could possibly say to cheer him up.

This isn’t the first time Kenma has seen Bokuto cry. In fact, when Kenma first met Bokuto at work, he made him cry too. It always made Kenma feel terrible afterward but Bokuto never gave up trying to befriend Kenma, despite how rude he can get.

The store was empty now, so Kenma felt more comfortable to attempt doing something nice for Bokuto.

Kenma gently placed his hand on top of Bokuto’s, rubbing the back of his hand reassuringly, and leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto’s hand tensed up but then relaxed.

Kenma felt bad that he also insulted him earlier. He wanted to tell Bokuto that the man was wrong but why would Bokuto believe Kenma? The same person who also made him feel bad about his appearance?

“Your hair is actually really cool,” Kenma mutters, “And when I said it looks like an owl, it's not in a bad way. I like owls, they’re observant and remember every little detail. And I know I said it's weird, but only because I’m jealous. I wish I was that cool, like you Bokuto-san.” Kenma knew feeding Bokuto’s ego was key to cheering him up.

Bokuto sighed shakily, “Do you mean it, Kenma?” His voice was like broken glass that was one push away to shatter completely. 

“Yes. I mean it, Bokuto-san.” Kenma knew he wasn’t convincing at all, but Bokuto wanted to believe him.

Kenma lifted his head off Bokuto’s shoulder. He saw Bokuto’s tear-stained face, eyes lowered and still frowning. Kenma had to tiptoe to give Bokuto a kiss on the cheek and glanced at the clock.

“I’m off my shift now,” Kenma informs, “I’m off early ‘cause I’ve got an exam to do. I’ll see you later.” 

Bokuto couldn’t even respond. His brain didn’t even process what just happened. He felt like someone knocked the daylights out of him. He watched Kenma leave the store and gently brought his hand up to his cheek. Once he realized it, his heart thumped behind his rib cage wildly.

-  
-

The next day, Kenma arrived nervously. He didn’t know how Bokuto felt about what happened yesterday and he didn’t want to know either.

“Hey hey hey! Kenma!” Bokuto waves, “I beat you again.”

“Being early isn’t a competition.”

“Do you have to take the fun out of everything?” Bokuto jokingly scoffed. He unlocked the door and invited his coworker inside, locking it behind them.

Kenma didn’t answer, he went to the back immediately to clock in. Bokuto went to do the same but Kenma stopped him, “.. I can clock in for you.” He mumbled.

“Oh--Okay, thanks!” Bokuto smiled, “I’ll start restocking then.” He grabbed games off a pile and put them on the shelves.

Kenma felt his face get hot and quickly turned around, so Bokuto wouldn’t catch his blush. He took care of clocking in and returned to the front.

Kenma didn’t want to discuss what happened yesterday but now it was killing him slowly that Bokuto is so casual. Did he think nothing of it? Kenma didn’t intend to be casual.

“Sorry--Gotta get past you,” Bokuto slid past Kenma, hands ghostly hovering Kenma’s waist to keep him steady. He grabbed a couple games off the counter and returned it to their original spots.

Kenma put his head in his hands. Now Bokuto had to be messing with him right?

“Are you doing alright?” Bokuto called.

“I have a headache.” Kenma lied.

“Did you eat breakfast?”

“No.”

“I think I found out why,” Bokuto chuckled, “I think the cafe is open right now. I’ll be back.”

Before Kenma can protest, Bokuto leaves. Kenma felt his head spin and his stomach knot. Was he catching feelings? Kenma grumbled in frustration. 

When Bokuto returned, he handed Kenma a breakfast wrap with a bottle of water, “Did the games keep you up again?”

“No,” Kenma answered honestly.

“Oh! So you slept well?”

“Also no.”

“.. What the hell Kenma? Why do you do that to yourself?”

“I was overthinking stuff.”

“What stuff?”

Kenma glared, signaling that he won’t open up further than that.

Bokuto laughed, “Alright, alright. Wanna handle the rest of these? I don’t think our boss wants food crumbs on our register.”

Kenma shrugged, “Sure.”

They swap, Bokuto getting registers ready and Kenma restocking games. The last game was on the very top shelf. Kenma, who obviously couldn’t reach, looked around the store for anything to boost him up.

“Umm, I can’t reach.” Kenma glanced at Bokuto.

Bokuto burst out laughing, “What do you want me to do Kenma? Carry you?”

“The stool isn’t here,” Kenma counters.

“I know. The boss took it away ‘cause kids kept messing around with it.” Bokuto answers.

“Will you help me?” Kenma deadpanned.

Bokuto approached Kenma, hands on his waist, and suddenly in the air, “Sheeesh, you are light!” Bokuto exclaimed, “I could bench press 10 of you.”

“Shut up,” Kenma grumbled as he put the game on the top shelf, waiting to get back on the ground. The tight grip on his waist was making his thoughts go crazy. Thankfully, it ended since Bokuto put him back down.

“You’re welcome,” Bokuto nudges him before going back to take care of the registers.

“Yeah whatever,” Kenma crosses his arms.

Once Kenma finished the other pile of games, he returned to his register that Bokuto set up. Another thing about Bokuto is that he would talk and talk and talk. Kenma never listened because it was a whole bunch of random topics, Bokuto quite literally thinks out loud.

“--Right Kenma?” Bokuto asks.

Kenma didn’t know what Bokuto just said, “What?”

Bokuto scoffed, “You didn’t hear anything I said?”

“No.”

“I was saying that we deserve nap time in college--this is ridiculous. I’m not a machine,” Bokuto complained.

“I actually agree.”

“Yeah, see? After work I have classes and then I have homework. It gets very exhausting,” Bokuto rants, “But anyway, I should open the doors now.” He glanced at the clock.

Kenma preferred when they were alone in the store, “Yeah, open them.” But he couldn’t interfere with work.

Bokuto went to open the doors, starting their shift officially. Bokuto would have one-sided conversations with Kenma until someone walks in. Kenma used to hate listening to Bokuto but got used to it eventually.

Bokuto was still going on, “And so I--”

“I have a question,” Kenma interrupts.

“Oh, okay. What’s up?”

Kenma broke the eye contact, “Can we, um.. Talk about yesterday?”

Bokuto’s face changed, “Uh, sure.”

Kenma turned red, looking directly at his feet to avoid Bokuto’s gaze, “Do you think of me any differently?”

“Huh?” Bokuto answered too quickly, “Why would I?”

Kenma looked up in disbelief, “So you thought nothing of it?”

“Sorry what?” Bokuto looked completely confused. “What are we talking about? The rude customer?”

“After that,” Kenma felt frustrated now, wanting to shake Bokuto’s shoulders and wake him up.

“What happened after it--?” Bokuto asks, then pauses. “.. Um, I was really in my own head. I don’t think I would’ve heard anything you said.”

“What?”

“Yeah, sorry.” Bokuto sheepishly grins. Kenma understood now, Bokuto believed the comfort Kenma showed was his own imagination.

Kenma didn’t know if he wanted to tell Bokuto that he was wrong. He did not expect Bokuto to react this way, at all. Is he kidding?

“Are you messing with me?” Kenma glares.

“Eh? What?” Bokuto’s face was too convincing to be pretending.

Kenma rolls his eyes and turns away from Bokuto, turning his gaze to the door. This is the one time he wishes a customer would walk in.

Bokuto got concerned, “Did something happen? Sorry.”

He can see Kenma’s face turn red, “I kissed you, on your cheek and you don’t even know what I’m talking about.”

“You?.. Wait,” Bokuto eyes widen, “I thought--”

“--That it was an imagination?” Kenma completes his sentence, “No, it isn’t.”

Bokuto’s cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. “.. So why’d you do it?”

Kenma shrugged, “I’m not good with words and you were upset. I know we aren’t close or anything but I don’t like seeing you upset. You’re more annoying that way.”

“That would’ve been nice if you excluded the last part,” Bokuto laughed, “And uh, I was kinda hoping it was real.”

Kenma wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

“Wait,” Kenma furrows his eyebrows, “You imagine stuff like that with me?”

Bokuto’s entire face turned deep red, including his ears. “Oh no-- that sounds really bad.” He defeatedly sighs, “But yeah, I like you. Sorry if you think it's creepy or weird.”

“If I thought you were creepy and weird I wouldn’t have kissed your face.” Kenma counters.

Bokuto beamed, “So you like me too? Awww--Kenma!” Bokuto pulled the shorter male into a hug. He was waiting for Kenma to tell Bokuto to let go or push him away, but never did.

Kenma hugged back, not saying anything in return. He didn’t think he needed to. It was obvious that Kenma reciprocates those feelings.

“Uh.. Excuse me? Can I get a second copy of this game? I don’t see another on the shelf?” A customer asks.

Kenma alertly let go, “Yeah.. I’ll grab it from the back,” He left to the back rooms to grab an extra copy of the game. He can hear Bokuto apologize and pick up small talk with the customer.

“--Oh two kids? They’re gonna love the game,” Bokuto grins.

The parent nods, “I hope so. Is there an extra copy available?” 

Kenma nods, ”Here.” He handed Bokuto the game to scan on his register. Kenma left to the back again to calm his nerves. Bokuto decided to check up on him later, after he finished ringing up the customer.

“Thank you, come again!” Bokuto waves.

Kenma peeks his head out, “Are they gone?”

“Yeah?”

Kenma came back to the second register, “I’m never hugging you again during work.”

“Hahaha, I don’t think that’s even allowed.” Bokuto shrugs, “At least our boss didn’t see.”

Kenma shut his eyes, cringing, “Stop talking about them, it’s messing with my brain.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Bokuto apologizes. “But.. You know what we can do?”

Kenma raised a brow, “You sound so creepy.”

“Jeez Kenma! It’s not bad,” Bokuto exclaimed, “Look,” Bokuto held hands with Kenma underneath the counter, interlocking their fingers, “Nobody can see.”

“How many romance-related things do you think of?” Kenma scoffed.

“I would tell you but you never listen whenever I talk.”

Kenma laughed at that, probably the first time Bokuto has seen Kenma genuinely smile.

“Do that again!”

“Do what?”

“Smile!”

“Gross. No.”

“But Kenma--”

“You are pushing my limit.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Kenma’s thumb rubs the back of Bokuto’s hand, “We can do all your stupid romance ideas outside of work.”

“.. Don’t say that so openly,” Bokuto mumbled.

“What? You weren’t speaking properly.”

“I said sure, I can’t wait!” Bokuto smiled.


End file.
